


Eight Days A Week? More Like Forever

by einsKai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Cooking, Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy birthday Shion, I'm not quite sure what this is but it might be n words of mitsuki appreciating nagi, I'm probably not the right person to give nagi the love he deserves but he does deserve it, M/M, Mindless Fluff, it's late so i'm rambling, just honestly I love and appreciate you so much as my friend Shion I'm glad we talk to each other, kind of? I guess it could be, nagi needs more love, no really, soft, wrote this while fighting off insects bc my laptop was the only source of light in the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: “I don’t think the vegetables will listen to you.”





	Eight Days A Week? More Like Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShionsTear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/gifts).



> It's Shion's birthday, and I'm keeping up the tradition of writing something for him!
> 
> (I'm surprised too that I managed to do this, but somehow the alphabet of the stars was favourable)
> 
> Have fun reading absolute mindless fluff!
> 
> \- Kai

“ _Mitsuki_ , I’m so hungry! I haven’t eaten all _day_!”

Nagi was sitting on the carpet floor, leaning against the couch. He was pouting. Goddamn why did he have to possess these perfect puppy eyes? Mitsuki felt his heart beat in sympathy.

“If you let go of my leg, I can make us something”, he said.

“ _Oh_ …”, Nagi had taken hold of Mitsuki’s leg like a jaw vice. “But _Mitsuki_ …”

“No ‘But Mitsuki’”, Mitsuki tried his best impression of Nagi. It wasn’t remarkable, but Nagi still complied. “No letting go of me, no food.”

“I won’t be able to _stand_ ”, Nagi continued complaining, yet let go of Mitsuki’s leg. “I’m starving… _oh_ …”

“It can’t be this bad!”, Mitsuki kicked his now free leg into thin air experimentally, to get the blood flowing again. “Jeez, were you a spider monkey in your past life?”

“ _Spider Monkey_?”, his boyfriend repeated in English.

“Never mind. What do you want to eat?”

“I’ll eat _anything_ _Mitsuki_ makes”, the blue in Nagi’s eyes strengthened again, and he managed to get up, despite just claiming to be starving. Couldn’t be that bad then. Idiot. Lovable idiot.

“Anything. What about…”

“ _Mitsuki_ , _hurry_. I’m going to die!”

“You’re not dying.”

“But make _something_ quick.”

“You could help, that’d make it quicker.”

“ _Oh_ … you’re right.”

“Follow me then”, Mitsuki turned around and got behind the kitchen counter. He took a look at their fridge. The pudding was taboo, or he’d have to hear complaints from at least two other members and maybe his brother. That’d be no good. What else was there… “We could heat up leftovers. Yamato-san and Iori left chicken and rice. I bought fresh vegetables, we can fry them and eat them with the leftovers.”

He looked over at Nagi, who looked more like a drooling puppy than the idol that Mitsuki knew and loved. But who was he kidding, he also loved the drooling puppy side of his boyfriend. Actually, he loved every side of his boyfriend. Even if some were sometimes annoying. The spider monkey side for example. Though that too, could be nice, in moments when Mitsuki required hugs, or when he couldn’t sleep at night and needed some extra warmth and safety in form of Nagi’s special technique, power-hugging-spider-monkey-arms-of-everlasting-love, or when they had to do some ridiculous thing like catching kidnappers again, something that definitely wasn’t part of the job description of “Idol”, and something that (luckily) hadn’t happened in a while now.

“Can you cut up this zucchini for me?”, he handed Nagi the vegetable, a cutting board, and a knife, but not the sharpest one they had in the kitchen. He didn’t want Nagi to try and cut the zucchini but wind up with a finger or two less than before. It’d be difficult to explain that to management, the fans, everyone. And he did like Nagi’s fingers when they massaged his scalp late at night, when they were about to fall asleep, entangled in either of their beds, usually Mitsuki’s because Nagi’s bed was often full of anime merch, fan letters, or things from his family that he didn’t talk about often. Mitsuki didn’t pry, because when Nagi did talk during one of their almost weekly ‘Talk & Cry’ sessions it was mostly not all that happy or easy. They still called it that, though they didn’t cry as often nowadays, because they simply didn’t need to anymore. In the early stages of IDOLiSH7 they had actually really needed to cry a lot. The name had stayed, just like the tradition to meet up in private at least once a week and talk about anything. It didn’t have to be upsetting, or sad, and sometimes ‘Talk & Cry’ had just turned into a gaming session, or an impromptu dance battle, or them trying to read each other’s minds, or pretty much any other silly thing they had come up with, but it had stayed a ritual for them, even after their problems became less and less, and their relationship turned from members of the same idol group, to friends, to family, to more. ‘Talk & Cry’ was probably the weirdest name couples could have for their dates, at least Yamato had said so when Mitsuki told him and some others who were out drinking with him about the name they had for it, but they didn’t care. It was just their thing.

Mitsuki had spaced out, and when he blinked to come back to reality, he saw Nagi clumsily chopping up the zucchini. He wasn’t as clueless about cooking anymore as he had been when they met, but he still liked to rely on quite literally everyone else to feed him. But he could allow himself to do that, because with his puppy eyes he could, also quite literally, get everything.

“Well done”, Mitsuki praised his boyfriend, when he had finished cutting the vegetable. It wasn’t quite as regular as Mitsuki would’ve liked to have it, but it was okay. Mitsuki put the vegetables that he had cut while spacing out into the already sizzling pan. He made sure the heat was evenly distributed among the vegetables (they too, had to share) and turned around to his boyfriend.

At some point he had put on the radio, and an older English song was playing. Mitsuki felt like he recognised it but having spent so much time on Japanese idol music, and significantly less time on Western music, he couldn’t name it. Sougo would probably need about one note to be able to name artist, song name, year of the release, name of the album it was on, and the version they played, if it was a remastered version or not.

But Mitsuki didn’t need to think about that too hard, because instead of a music encyclopaedia boyfriend, he had gotten and idiot boyfriend.

Nagi, now that he was actually on his way to getting food, he had apparently found some more energy reserves (or he just hadn’t been starving for _food_ that much, and rather been starving for Mitsuki’s undivided attention, something that Mitsuki could live with very well), and had taken a whisk from the drawer with the cooking utensils. He was holding it in front of his face like a microphone and dancing an obviously improvised and very simple choreography to the song on the radio.

Apparently Nagi knew the lyrics to the song too. He was singing.

As always, Nagi’s singing was wonderful. Even if Mitsuki didn’t understand much (something about “love”, “hold me”, and a “girl”), the song was nice, held a certain energy that was unlike any other kind, and, thanks to Nagi, full of earnest love.

“ _I love you_ ”, Nagi sang, and Mitsuki felt his heart melt.

“ _I love you too_ ”, he attempted when the song ended, and the radio went on to cover the weather report. His English was as wonky as always, but Nagi’s smile was more rewarding than anything else.

“ _Mitsuki_ ”, he said and hugged Mitsuki. “The _song_ said to love on eight days a week, but _I_ will love you _forever_.”

He swallowed. Nagi was too much, honestly.

“Nagi”, he mumbled into Nagi’s shoulder. “I love you too, forever and ever, and right now I feel like if you don’t kiss me right now I might die, but also, if you kiss me right now the vegetables will burn, and our dinner will be ruined.”

“ _Nooo_ , _Mitsuki_!!!”, Nagi let go of him and rushed to the vegetables. “ _Please_ , vegetables, don’t _burn_ yet and let me _kiss_ my _Mitsuki_!”

“I don’t think the vegetables will listen to you”, Mitsuki said and began stirring.

“ _Oh_ … _I_ wanted to _kiss_ _Mitsuki_ …”

“We can kiss later, I promise”, Mitsuki said. He added the leftovers to the pan, to warm them up together with the vegetables. “We have ‘ _forever_ ’, right?”

Again, his miserable attempt at English was rewarded with a blinding smile by Nagi.

How did so much love fit into a single human being? Was Nagi even a human, or just sunlight incarnate? Or was he an angel?

“ _Mitsuki_ , I will set the table!”

“Do that”, he said, and smiled too.

He just loved Nagi so much.

He didn’t have a problem with making this bliss a ‘forever’.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Happy Birthday Shion!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can do so on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eins__kai) or [tumblr](https://einskai.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
